


不敢未成年去酒吧打工了

by projection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projection/pseuds/projection
Summary: 性转强迫3p未成年初夜忌讳勿入
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 22





	不敢未成年去酒吧打工了

**Author's Note:**

> 性转   
> 强迫   
> 3p   
> 未成年   
> 初夜   
> 忌讳勿入

深夜，李泰容和郑在玹前往了酒吧，他们看见一个很漂亮的美女。

那美女几乎没有化妆的五官看上去清丽动人，超短群下露出一双修长匀称的美腿，长腿美少女一个，一种娇柔纤弱的美感。

郑在玹和李泰容对视一眼，都从对方眼中看出惊艳，她那清纯羞涩的神态，以及水汪汪的无辜眼神，都令他们疯狂。

前去搭讪后才惊讶的发现对方是他们学校的学生 ，叫董思成，早上上学，晚上打工，才16岁而已，郑在玹就开口威胁道:"未成年来酒吧打工，还妨碍风化，如果我们告诉校方，妳一定会被退学。"

董思成吓得连忙求饶， 郑在玹笑了笑，开口道:"我们也是很通情达理的，只要妳让我们爽了，我们就不追究。"

董思成一面颤抖啜泣，一面点头答应，楼上正好就有房间了，他们把董思成带到了房间。

郑在玹命令董思成双手扶着沙发的长椅背，屁股抬高，姿势十分诱人，郑在玹撩起她的超裙子，从背后紧贴着他的屁股磨蹭。

手在她雪白的大腿内侧游移，兴奋的感受着董思成的颤抖和害怕，然后将内裤中勃起的性器紧贴着他的股间摩擦起来，手指隔着内裤轻抚摸她粉色颤抖的花瓣。

"啊…不行...住手，求求你不要这样"董思成小声啜泣呻吟，雪白无暇的修长美腿不停颤抖。

郑在玹的另一只手从她的身后 握住她柔软的乳房尽情玩弄，然后抓着董思成的翘臀，褪下她的内裤，"啊…啊…住手，我以后不敢了...不要。"

董思成吓得浑身发抖，她呻吟求饶的声音十分柔媚可怜，却更激起了李泰容和郑在玹的欲望。

李泰容在她身前，和郑在玹一起用手指搓弄董思成还没被其他男人碰过的花瓣。

董思成下体的毛发不多，柔软黑亮，粉嫩的花唇在李他容和郑在玹的前后攻击下，马上就敏感的湿了一片。 

李泰容握着董思成雪白的双峰搓揉，将她含苞待放的红嫩蓓蕾啧啧的舔弄吸吮。

"啊，不要...求你们，不要。"董思成叫了几声，就被郑在玹强迫转头，舌头舔着她娇艳欲滴的樱唇，董思成啜泣着转头。

轻吐艳红舌尖 ，让郑在玹吻他鲜嫩的樱唇，将她的香唇吸入自己的嘴里，啧啧的吸吮。

郑在玹一面强迫董思成和他接吻，一面喘口气笑道:"小姑娘这么会用舌头接吻呀，舌技这么好，口起来一定很舒服。"

他们推下仅余的内裤，李泰容按着董思成的头，强迫她在自己的性器前蹲下，一下子面对如此狰狞巨大的性器，董思成吓得啜泣求饶。

李泰容强迫董思成用舌尖在性器的前端和根部处舔着，并将性器含入嘴中吸吮，郑在玹抓住她的纤手，来到他血脉贲张的性器。

李泰容按着董思成的头兴奋的呻吟，拨开董思成脸上的秀发，看着自己的性器在董思成红艳欲滴的小嘴里抽插着。

她清丽如天使的脸庞上还流着泪，雪白诱人的喉咙痛苦的抽动，柔软的舌尖作恶的推拒着李泰容的性器，反而让他更加兴奋。

虽然董思成的样子十分屈辱，但拼命舔弄吸吮嘴里两根性器的样子却显得十分淫乱销魂。

郑在玹突然受不了，抓着董思成的长发，用力将性器插到她柔软的喉咙，连续用力抽插几下，然后在她嘴里射精。

一半的精液射满在董思成的嘴里，性器抽出时部分精液喷在她清纯稚嫩的美丽脸上，看到董思成满嘴都是精液并想要吐出来。

郑在玹命令她:"不准吐出来，给我吞下去。"董思成忍着腥臭和羞辱，乖乖的吞下去。

但有一部分的精液仍自她艳红的唇角流下，清丽无邪，如天使般的脸上喷着精液并配上凄楚受辱的神情，令他们看了更想狠狠蹂躏她。 

李泰容从背后紧贴着董思成的屁股磨蹭，撩起她的超短裙，用性器抵着她已经湿淋淋的幼嫩花苞，准备插入。 

董思成全身颤抖，楚楚可怜的呻吟着:"谁救救我...好痛...会死啊…"他们看着少女幼嫩雪白，又圆又翘的美臀因为害怕挣扎而摇着。

李泰容抓着她的翘臀，用力一挺，狠狠猛插，稚嫩少女那柔软鲜嫩的肉壁，紧紧夹着并缠绕李泰容的性器。

李泰容狠狠刺穿她的薄膜，艳红的破处 鲜血混合着淫水从董思成颤抖的雪白大腿流下。

董思成被干得大声惨叫哀嚎，纤细的背部像触电般激烈弓起，被李泰容的超大性器开苞的撕裂的剧痛令董思成几乎死亡。

她的呻吟哀嚎，柔媚可怜，却更加激起他们的兽欲，李泰容从后看着董思成幼嫩雪白的翘臀，一面被猛干，一面挣扎摇着，实在是太诱人了。

美少女幼嫩雪白的翘臀被猛烈撞击的啪啪作响 ，不停娇喘呻吟，激烈的悲鸣，董思成哀叫了一会儿，李泰容又强迫她转头舌吻。

董思成可怜的樱唇被堵住，带着大量的口水伸进她的嘴里，搅动她残留的 精液和柔软的舌头，李泰容一面干着她，一面恣意舔弄含吮她柔软的香舌，凶猛激烈的摇着她纤细的腰肢猛干。

董思成泪流满面，雪白纤弱的娇躯颤抖扭动，董思成被李泰容易干的想叫，她柔软的舌尖抗拒地推挤李泰容的舌头，但舌尖地推挤交缠只会让李泰容更激动。

郑在玹等李泰容强吻完，立刻捧着董思成凄楚动人的俏脸，强吻她的嘴唇，舔弄吸允她柔软的香舌。

李泰容依然激烈的干着董思成柔软的腰肢，狠狠的猛干，郑在玹吻了一会儿，立刻按着董思成的头让她弯腰，粗大的性器再次插入她的樱桃小口。

按着她的头和李泰容猛地前后抽插，董思成被前后夹攻，干得死去活来。

董思成柔软多汁的嫩肉紧紧地缠绕并吸吮整根性器，董思成阴户周围的淫水已经被干成白稠的黏液。

而郑在玹则接着用力搓揉她前后摇晃的美乳， 将她含苞待放的红嫩蓓蕾啧啧地舔弄吸吮。

李泰容突然加快抽插的速度，干得更加用力，董思成无力的哀求着:"不要，不要射在里面..."李泰容一点也不顾董思成可怜的哀求，将大量的精液满满的喷在她的体内。

而郑在玹用性器摩擦了满是黏黏糊糊的精液和淫水的嫩唇一会儿，然后用力一挺。

性器往上狠狠插入满是精液的嫩穴，还发出湿淋淋的噗滋声，刚被李泰容开苞的未成年嫩穴，马上残忍的被插入特粗的性器。

痛的董思成几乎昏死过去只能全身抽搐的呻吟，郑在玹一面干她，一面用力搓揉她被干得摇晃的幼嫩乳房，一面趁着她的脸下伏时，恣意舔弄她柔软的香舌。

李泰容等郑在玹吻完后，握着性器再次插入被干得失神的董思成嘴里道:"不要叫了，快舔干净，快点。"

郑在玹将董思成翻转成背后位，让她为李泰容口交，一面摇着她的纤腰，从后面猛烈抽插。

然后将董思成娇弱的肉体抱在怀里，一面舌吻着玩弄她幼嫩的肉体，粗大的性器由下往上的猛干着她灌满精液 的嫩穴。  
吻了一会 ，郑在玹便低头用舌头舔弄她鲜嫩颤抖的粉嫩乳头，还不时含近嘴里啧啧吸吮。

董思成被一直干的几乎要失去意识，不停呻吟娇喘，媚声哀叫，郑在玹又抱起董思成。

让她背对着他坐在他的大腿上继续干，董思成修长的美腿被分开成M形。

董思成就这样被郑在玹抱在怀里，一面舌吻，一面猛 干，双手还从后揉弄那被干得上下晃动的白嫩美乳。

李泰容可以从董思成被大大地分开的腿之间，清楚看到性器从后由下而上的抽插蜜穴的湿淋淋特写，以及被干成白稠的精液混合淫水及破处的血丝不停从被抽插的部位流下。

郑在玹坐着干了大概十分钟，又改变体位，从背后抱着董思成臀部， 继续猛插她饱受蹂躏的鲜嫩美穴。

粗大的性器在她幼嫩的阴道里被紧紧夹着，猛烈抽插，发出阴道内浓稠的精液混合淫水紧紧包围的噗滋淫声， 下体啪啪啪的不停撞击董思成臀部。

郑在玹突然加快抽插的速度，用他的双手抓住董思成的双手猛然往后拉。

让董思成的上半身直接抬起发出激烈的悲鸣，郑在玹直接插到了子宫口，开始满满喷射精液。

被干得奄奄一息的董思成还是不能休息，被迫蹲在两人面前，轮流搓着他们的性器吹吸含舔，将上面的汁液舔干净才放过了她。 

在强奸的过程中，董思成被拍下许多张的照片，还从皮包中翻出她和亲姐姐的合照，得知董思成有一个姐姐钱锟，和她一样美丽，并准备好拿董思成的照片来威胁钱锟。


End file.
